


Getting to Know You: Saf'hren Revassan Lavellan

by u read mah fic (iReadurfic)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Pre-Relationship, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iReadurfic/pseuds/u%20read%20mah%20fic
Summary: Each chapter is a different prompt concerning my female, elven, mage Inquisitor - Saf'hren. For the most part, I foresee them being tied to canon events but I can't guarantee this as Saf'hren has a most definitely not canon origin. Her completed AU story will be posted separately.





	Getting to Know You: Saf'hren Revassan Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: introduction
> 
> Saf'hren reflects on meeting each of her companions.
> 
> Each drabble is a perfect 100 words.

**CASSANDRA**

There are still nights when she wakes trembling and crying "I don't know! I don't know!" even in Skyhold. Cassandra's voice rings in her ears demanding an answer to a question that Saf'hren would never be able to truly answer. Shackled and chained to a dungeon floor does not give an elf credibility when a shem has a hand on their sword and is asking, so close to your face that you recoil out of instinct, to know why they shouldn't kill you now.

At breakfast in the morning, Saf'hren asks how Cassandra likes the new book and she smiles.

* * *

 

**VARRIC**

If he smooths the rough edges of the truth it's for others' benefit, not his own. Unwelcome tag-along, he says with a wink. Technically a prisoner, he corrects. Either way still willing to brave the valley and fight against seemingly insurmountable odds.

Varric says _storyteller_  and Saf'hren understands _ha'hren_. He never lectures but there are always lessons in his stories. She watches him teach them grace and compassion, kindness and loyalty, and, most important of all, humility. There's no surprise for her when Varric takes she and Cole into his care, only gratitude. Without him she'd have fled.

* * *

 

**SOLAS**

At first sight there is something familiar about the shape of his face but she cannot be sure, engaged in a dance with death as they are. The sound of his voice startles her more than his grip on her wrist and she wonders "Could he be?" Being bald would be new but then people changed their appearance all the time, didn't they? Not an unreasonable change from before.

But then there's his dry chuckle and dismissiveness, his biting remark. She sees how he earned the nickname Chuckles and Saf'hren discounts the possibility that he is anyone she's known before.

* * *

 

**VIVIENNE**

Her timely arrival on the scene was entirely calculated, Saf'hren knew. This _Madame de Fer_ descended the stairs like a mountain cat on the hunt clearly pleased that she had been able to corner both of her prey. For all that the marquis was a shem, he trembled in his frozen boots like the rabbit her people were so callously accused of being. Halla were not so defenseless.

She makes a habit of taking tea with Vivienne; it gives Saf'hren a chance to practice playing the Game with the guarantee that she won't be poisoned in her own home.

* * *

 

**SERA**

Sera catches her by surprise that first encounter and the archer's disappointment in Saf'hren being an _elfy-elf_  sits heavier than she thought it would. They find common ground in giggling over breeches initially and in the following weeks their friendship gains ground with every eye-roll from Solas, every disgusted noise from Cassandra, and every not quite hidden smile from Varric.

She can't change Sera's past, can't erase the cruelties she suffered, but Saf'hren can be a quick smile, a shoulder bump, a voice under a bed-sheet giggling and whispering encouragements. Sera and Dagna would be so happy together.

* * *

 

**BLACKWALL**

She meets him twice in her time with the Inquisition. By the time the second introduction is made it hardly matters to her; Saf'hren knew who he was if not in name then in spirit. He asks her to call him by a title and she understands, in a way. She also remembers the weight of her titles and so Saf'hren makes an effort to remind Thom that he is more than a title. In all their personal missives she addresses him as Thom and on the field they greet each other as professionals - Inquisitor, Blackwall. It does him good.

* * *

 

**THE IRON BULL**

He sits on a boulder and it almost puts them at eye level. When he gets right to business with nary a remark about her being an elf or a mage Saf'hren is relieved. Maybe, she muses, this is why she doesn't dismiss him out of hand at his admission of being a qunari spy.

Later on after Thom and Solas, she goes to Herald's Rest and buys drinks for the Charger's all night. When Iron Bull asks her why she tells him it's a thank-you for being honest with her about being a spy. He laughs until he cries.

* * *

 

**DORIAN**

Demons pouring out of a rift aside, she wonders if Dorian is going to be like Sera - fast talking and quicker thinking, a frantic chase through logic and reasoning. He is, she finds out, similar and different to the archer in so many ways. In the library he is still and quiet for hours but ask the right question and he'll pace while he lectures, hands wildly gesturing to emphasize his points.

Their friendship might have been born in terror but it was raised in quiet understanding and shared passion for heated magical debates and midnight confessions of red nightmares.

* * *

 

**COLE**

She finds and loses Cole all in one night, or so Saf'hren thinks. There are murmurs of _Fade-touched_  in the crowded Chantry when Cole speaks for Chancellor Roderick and she remembers the whispers of _spirit-touched_.

Later on in the courtyard of Skyhold she nods and asks the right questions at the right times, humoring both Solas and Vivienne. She watches Cole out of the corner of her eye and sees him smile at her. He knows that she knows and she knows that he knows; there was never any chance of her turning out one of her own.


End file.
